pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolving Battles!
(Chamo): NOW! Next round! (Sakurako and Madoka): YAY! GO, MISA! (Yuna's Swadloon and Misa's Togepi comes out) (Motsu): This'll be a great battle, in a good way. (Chamo): Battle Begin! (Misa): Togepi, Flamethrower! (Togepi uses Flamethrower) (Yuna): Protect! (Swadloon protects itself) (Misa): Aw, no fair! (Yuna): Now, Swadloon! Give it an Energy Ball! (Swadloon shoots an Energy Ball) (Energy Ball hits Togepi) (Togepi gets up, badly hurt) (Togepi uses Metronome) (Misa): Go... Togepi! (Nodoka): That's Metronome... You don't know what you'll expect to use, in this battle. (Togepi learns Recover) (Misa): Togepi? (Togepi is recovered, completely) (Yuna): Alright! Let's roll! Use Bug Bite! (Misa): Ice Beam! (Both Pokemon attack) (Both Pokemon get hit) (Swadloon gets up) (Misa): Do it again! Ice Beam! (Togepi shoots an Ice Beam) (Swadloon uses Protect) (Swadloon pumps up) (Yuna): GO! Use Razor Leaf! (Misa): Metronome! (Swadloon uses Razor Leaf) (Togepi uses Magical Leaf) (Madoka): It's Magical Leaf! (Both attacks hit at the same time) (Sakurako): This is a close battle! (Ako): Yuna! You can do it! (Swadloon and Togepi grow tired) (Yuna): Long overdo for a finish! Let's end this! (Misa): Right there! Let's use Extrasensory! (Togepi uses Extrasensory) (Yuna): Protect! (Swadloon uses Protect) (Extrasensory connects) (Sakurako): HEY! IT WORKED! (Yuna): NO! Swadloon! (Yue): Isn't it obvious? You can't use Protect, twice in a row. It only works once, and cannot be used again, after the next turn. (Yuna): This is unfair! Swadloon, get up! (Swadloon gets up) (Yuna): Alright! Let's do it! (Swadloon glows in a light blue shine) (Yuna): Huh? (Ako): It's evolving? (Togepi glows light blue, as well) (Misa): Togepi? (Chamo): Holy cats! A double evolution! (Swadloon becomes a Levanny) (Togepi becomes a Togetic) (Misa): OHHH! HOW CUTE~! (Yuna): It's beautiful! (Sakurako): Isn't that new Togepi the cutest thing? (Haruna): Togetic AND Levanny? This battle is getting interesting! (Misa): Togetic, use Steel Wing on that Levanny! (Yuna): Levanny, Protect! (Levanny does nothing) (Yuna): Nothing?! (Ako): It doesn't learn Protect! (Yuna): CRUSHED! WHAM! (Togetic lands Steel Wing on Levanny) (Misa): Now, finish it with Aerial Ace! POW! (Togetic): To Tic! TIC! "Game over, leafy!" (Levanny is down) (Yuna): NO! (Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako): YAY! TOGETIC! YAY, YAY! TOGETIC! (Chamo): Levanny is unable to...Huh? (Levanny gets up, then glows in a light green aura) (Levanny): "WAIT!" (Yuna): Come on! Levanny, you can do it! (Misa): IMPOSSIBLE! How can it be? (Yue): It's its Swarm ability! It increases Bug-Type moves, tenfold! (Nodoka): Actually, it increases the Bug moves, by double the strength. (Misa): Togetic, fry that Levanny with Flamethrower! (Togetic uses Flamethrower) (Yuna): DODGE IT! (Levanny avoids the Flamethrower) (Misa): What? (Sakurako): The? (Madoka): Hell? (Yuna): NOW! X-Scissor! (Levanny uses X-Scissor) (Levanny knocks out Togetic with the X-Scissor) (Togetic is out cold) (Misa): NO! Togetic! (Chamo): Togetic is unable to battle! Victory goes to Yuna! (Yuna celebrates) (Yuna): YES! YES! I DID IT! (Ako): What a comeback. Yuna's Levanny has comeback from behind to win. (Asuna): Whoa. I never seen a more intense battle than this. (Misa is crying, as Sakurako comforted her) (Sakurako): I'm sorry you lost. You almost had it. But we're happy you have a cute Togetic, now. (Misa): You're right. Togetic is so cute... Togetic will be more cheerful than ever. (The cheerleaders giggle) (Chamo): Next match! (Chamo): Next match! Kaede vs. Shutterbug Kazumi! (Sayo): Go, Kazumi! (Fuka & Fumika): Go, Kaede! (Sayo): I hope Kazumi will win... in a good way. (Motsu): URK! (Kaede throws her Poke Ball) (Kaede): Sneasel! To battle! (Sneasel appears) (Kazumi): Since I cannot use Chatot, Golett! GO! (Golett appears) (Chamo): Begin! (Kaede): GO! Use Slash! (Sneasel uses Slash) (Golett dodges it) (Kazumi): Now, Golett, Earthquake! (Golett uses Earthquake) (The ground shakes, as Sneasel was hit) (Kazumi takes a picture) (Kazumi): A direct hit, one for the scrapbook! (Kaede smiles) (Kaede): You've gotten a lot to learn about Pokemon. Beat Up that Golett! (Sneasel Beats Up Golett) (Zazie): Golett is taking a Beating Up. (Mana): 14 points. (Golett breaks out) (Kazumi): Shadow Ball! (Golett fires a Shadow Ball) (Sneasel is knocked down) (Sneasel gets up) (Kaede smiles, as Sneasel holds its claws up) (Kaede): Hone Claws. (Sneasel's claws glow) (Kaede): Night Slash! (Sneasel slashes Golett) (Golett goes down) (Golett gets up) (Kazumi): Dynamicpunch! (Golett uses Dynamicpunch) (Sneasel dodges it) (Kaede, smirking): Right on cue... (Sneasel glows light blue) (Fuka & Fumika): Ooh... (Kazumi); NO way! It's evolving? (Setsuna): Knowing what happens next... just like a ninja. (Sneasel becomes Weavile) (Weavile): Weavile! (Kaede giggles) (Kazumi takes a picture of Weavile) (Kazumi): Amazing! That Pokemon of yours is unique! But it's still no match for my Golett! (Golett uses Shadow Ball) (Kaede does a pose) (Kaede): HAAH! (Weavile does Double Team) (Kazumi): Huh? But how? (Kaede): Feint attack! (Weaviles used Feint) (Kazumi): Protect! (Golett does Protect) (the Weaviles strike Golett) (Yue): Protect may be used once, just like Detect, but it's not invincible. Feint usually goes through Protect. The effects are lifted, after that. (Kaede): Finish it off. Blizzard! (Weavile uses Blizzard) (Golett gets struck by the snow) (Golett is out cold) (Kazumi): That's cold... (Zazie): The colder they are, the hotter it gets... (Mana): 72 points. (Zazie): THAT'S hot. (Chamo): Golett is unable to battle! The winner is Kaede! (Kaede returns Weavile) (Fuka & Fumika): YOU WERE AWESOME, KAEDE! (Kazumi returns Golett) (Sayo): Aw, Kazumi lost. (Kazumi): Not bad, though. But I got good matches, close-up. (The Twins celebrate, as Chamo is unimpressed) (Chamo): Next match! (Fumika): Good luck, Sis! (Fuka): I got this one. (Chamo): Next match! Fuka vs. Ako! (Fuka): GO, EEVEE! (Eevee appears) (Ako): Let's go, Torchic! (Torchic comes out) (Chamo): Battle begin! (Ako): Peck attack! (Torchic hits Eevee with a Peck Attack) (Eevee goes down) (Fuka): Get up! You can do it! (Yuna, to Misora): Uh, what's that dangling in Eevee's tail? (Misora): Huh? Is that a Fire Stone? (Yuna): You don't think one of the twins would stoop to evolving, sneakily? I mean Eevee is the only Pokemon that evolves into many Pokemon... (Misora): We'll have to wait and see. (Ako): Okay, Torchic! Use Flamethrower! (Torchic uses Flamethrower) (Eevee gets hit by the Flamethrower) (Eevee's Fire Stone drops) (Fuka): OH, NO! (Chamo): HEY! What is that thing? (Fumika): It's a Fire Stone! She needed it for her Eevee! (Eevee picked it up) (Fuka): We're not playing dirty. We needed it for-. (Eevee glows, as it holds the Fire Stone) (Yuna): Oh, man! (Fumika): Uh, Fuka? (Fuka): My gosh! Is it evolving? And I thought the Fire Stone was a carry item! (Konoka): It's not. (Nodoka): Actually, sometimes you can carry evolutionary items, through training, to evolve. (Eevee becomes Flareon) (Fuka): OH, WOW! A Flareon! (Fumika): WOW! I want one, too! (Ako): It won't stop me! Torchic! Peck, and then Flamethrower! (Torchic does Peck on Flareon) (Torchic blasts Flamethrower on Flareon) (Flareon glows red, as it was roaring) (Haruna): Oh, my goodness! (Yue): It's Flash Fire! It increases its fire-type attacks. (Fuka): Here's a taste of your OWN medicine! Flamethrower! (Flareon does Fire Blast) (Fuka & Fumika): THAT'S NOT FLAMETHROWER! (Nodoka): It's Fire Blast! The strongest Fire-Type attack! (Fire Blast strikes Torchic, knocking him down) (Ako): Torchic! NO! (Ako): Try and get up, Tprchic? (Torchic tries to get up, but collapses, once again, with swirls for eyes) (Chamo): Torchic is unable to battle, Flareon wins! And so the victory goes Fuka! (Fuka celebrates) (Fuka): SO AWESOME! (Fumika): GREAT! You did it, Sis! (Fumika had an idea) (Torchic looked sad) (Ako): Don't be sad Torchic, you did great! (Torchic): "But I lost" (Ako): I know you were trying your hardest and i'm proud of you, you deserve a good rest. (Ako hugs Torchic) (Asuna): Not bad... What a close battle. (Fumika pulls out a Thunderstone and sent our her own Eevee) (Eevee): Eevee! (Fumika, to Eevee): Here you go. I was saving this for the battle, but I figured that we'd do THIS, first. Hold still! (Fumika places the Thunderstone on Eevee) (Eevee glows into a bright light blue aura) (Chamo): Next match! (Sakurako is present) (Chamo): Huh? Where's Fumika? (Sakurako laughs) (Misa): In the bag! She forfeits! (Chamo): Hold on! Will Fumika Narutaki report to the battlefield, this instant? (Motsu): Last chance! (Shimichi): Countdown, nya! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! (Chamo): It's official! Fumika is-! (Fumika): Here I come! (Fumika runs to the field) (Fuka): You made it! (Madoka): Crap! And she could be later than usual? (Sakurako): You leave it to me! (Sakurako presents Plusle) (Fumika): Nice choice! Let's go! (Fumika brings out Jolteon) (Fuka): A JOLTEON?! Sis, you had an Eevee! (Fumika): I did. But after your match, Sis, I had to think about it and decided to make mine evolve, too. (Jolteon): "What a friend!" (Fumika): And now, we have strong Pokemon to win in this! (Chamo): Unfortunately, you're supposed to battle the cheerleader and her Plusle! So, Battle Begin! (Sakurako): Plusle! Get up and go! Get the spirit up! (Plusle dances around) (Sakurako): Attract! (Plusle does Attract) (Attract shows no effect) (Fumika): Nice try! Thunderbolt 'em! (Jolteon does Thunderbolt) (Sakurako): Counter it! (Plusle does Thunderbolt) (Both Thunderbolts struck) (Sakurako's Plusle moves its arms) (Sakurako): It's Metronome! (Plusle does Flamethrower) (Flamethrower connects) (Sakurako): EEE! This is awesome! Do it again! More Metronome! (Plusle does Metronome, and does Spacial Rend) (Nodoka): What move IS that? (Yue): You don't know? It's so rare! (Spacial Rend connects at Jolteon) (Sakurako): YES! ANOTHER METRONOME! (Plusle does Metronome, and does Luster Purge) (Luster Purge slams onto Jolteon) (Jolteon stands in place) (Fumika): She's holding onto its stance! You can take it! Fumika Narutaki isn't giving up! NOW! (Sakurako): Not giving up, are we? We'll see about that! Plusle, Iron Tail! (Plusle does Iron Tail) (Fumika looks at its tail) (Fumika): Jolteon! Thunder! (Jolteon uses Thunder) (Thunder strikes at Jolteon, paralyzing it, completely and severely) (Plusle, in pain): Plus... le... (Sakurako): NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Fumika): NOW! Finish it with Pin Missile! (Jolteon uses Pin Missle on Plusle) (Plusle is sent flying, into Sakurako) (Misa and Madoka): LOOK OUT! (Sakurako): AAAAAAH! CRASH! (Both Sakurako and Plusle have swirls for eyes) (Chamo): Sakurako and Plusle are unable to battle! (Motsu): In... a good way. (Chamo): Winner goes to Fumika! (Fumika): YAY! I WON! (Fuka and Fumika hug each other) (Fuka): You did it, Sis! (Fumika): Now, you, me, and Kaede are in the next round! (Kaede applauds) (Sakurako, dizzy): Plus... le... Min... un... (Misa): Poor Sakurako. (Madoka): I'm the only one left! I'll win, avenging your defeats! For the Cheer Squad! (Misa carries Sakurako, who is out cold) (Chamo): Next match! (Asuna): Now... It's MY turn! (Satsuki extends her hand) (Satsuki): Asuna, let's have a good match. (Asuna nods) (Asuna): You got it, Satsuki. TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Yuna's Swadloon evolves into Leavanny. *Yuna's Leavanny learns X-Scissor, and is revealed to have Swarm as its ability. *Misa's Togepi evolves into Togetic. *Misa's Togetic learns Steel Wing. *Kaede's Sneasel evolves into Weavile. *Kazumi is revealed to have caught a Golett. *Ako is revealed to have caught a Torchic. *Fuka and Fumika are revealed to have caught an Eevee each. *Fuka's Eevee evolves into Flareon, and is revealed to have Flash Fire as its ability. *Fumika's Eevee evolves into Jolteon, and is confirmed to be a female.